kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Señor Gato
Es un gato cyborg extraterrestre que tiene apariencia de un gato de color morado con manchas, con enormes ojos negros y sin pupilas, que ha demostrado ser muy inteligente. Es un gran creador de inventos que siempre utiliza para contactarse con los suyos o para perjudicar a Coop. Posee un collar que lo puede hacer transparente dependiendo el lugar y puede hacer campos de fuerza color verde, disparar rayos láser, lo puede teletransportar, es un comunicador, y traductor universal. Culpa a Coop por estar atrapado en la Tierra, por lo que Señor Gato lo considera su enemigo, aunque a veces él y Coop se llevan bien, de hecho cada vez que un problema los amenaza a ambos trabajan juntos. Señor Gato intenta repetidamente volver a casa, sólo para ser frustrado por Coop, es que el cree que hará alguna maldad. A pesar de que Millie lo sofoque con sus juegos, se ha visto que el Señor Gato tiene un gran afecto por Millie a lo largo de la serie, aunque no sienta lo mismo por Coop, en el capítulo de navidad también se revela que también posee familia que lo que extraña. El objetivo principal de Señor Gato a menudo parece ser tratar de llegar a casa, aunque en un episodio, "Gato Gordo", se revela que fue enviado a la Tierra para reunir Frisky Bits de pescado, un tipo de comida para gatos, y transportarlo de regreso a su Planeta Gatunus, donde el título de héroe prometido estaría esperando por él. También se reveló que no ha hecho casi nada bien su misión hasta ahora. Señor Gato tiene muchos poderes, algunos de los cuales se deben probablemente a su cuerpo de cyborg. Se piensa que Señor Gato tiene una novia llamada Señora Gata (Elenore). 'Amigos:' *Burt Burtonburguer (Él lo trata bien). *El rey de los gatos (Su Jefe). *Elenore (su novia). *Millie (Su dueña y es la que más quiere en el mundo ). *Tutangatón (Su antepasado). *El ejercito de Tutangatón. *Todos los gatos que viven en el planeta Gatunus. *Garrield. *Señora Coneja. *Puercoespin. *Gato blanco del Centro de Mascotas. Enemigos: *Coop (Su enemigo jurado). *La Señora Munson. *Gruñidor. *Burt Burtonburguer (Él odia a Burt). *Dennis. *Henry. *Fiona (Ella descubrió su secreto y es la posible Novia de Coop). *Lorm y Harley (Ellos se burlan de él por su aspecto). *Fibi (Él odia a Fibi). *Señor Cachetes. *Niños de la escuela. Habilidades: *Puede poner sus ojos rojos y cara atemorizante, para intimidar a su oponente. *Es muy inteligente y, aunque Coop no lo crea, muy afectuoso. *Puede concentrar calor en sus manos para derretir hielo, quemar a sus enemigos y soldar y además puede liberar el calor para quemar desde lejos. *Puede caminar sobre sobre las paredes y los techos. *Es capaz de arrastrarse como una serpiente. *Puede escupir ácido. *Cuando saca sus garras metalicas, puede hacer girar sus manos y convertirlas en unas sierras. *Cuando camina erguido tiene superfuerza. *Su fuerza aumenta cuando se enoja. *Puede expandir su boca. *Produce un rugido atemorizante. *Puede voltearse. *Tiene poder para cambiar de forma. *Puede escalar paredes. *Cola saltarina. *Es inmune a estática (debido a su evidente falta de pelo). *Su collar le da poderes. *Puede generar campos de fuerza. *Es capaz de arrastrar objetos para hacerlos chocar. *Tiene uñas superpoderosas con las que ademas de abrir paredes y candados o cerraduras, puede usarlas como destornilladores o sopletes para soldaduras. En la segunda temporada cambian de color gris a color plateado. *Su sangre transforma a todos los seres vivos que la tocan en gigantes y en sus secuaces. *Entiende el lenguaje humano. *Sus uñas lanzan lasers verdes y rojos. *Es inmune a temperaturas altas. *Cuando se vuelve gordo su ronroneo puede causar un terremoto. *Es capaz de construir objetos o máquinas de todo tipo, con todo tipo de objetos. *Puede aplanar su piel similar a la de una ardilla voladora para planear o usar como paracaídas. *Puede usar sus garras para escribir también. *Puede consumir pequeñas dosis de sustancias extremadamente peligrosas pero si consume mucho de eso le hara daño. *Puede estirar su cola para agarrar muchos objetos a la vez. *Tiene vision de Rayos-X. *Mordidas increíblemente poderosas. *Es muy ágil en cuanto infiltrarse en lugares cerrados. *Sus maullidos pueden ser tan fuertes que rompen ventanas y se pueden escuchar en todo el pueblo haciendo que todos se molesten *Puede saltar muy alto. *Cuando es gordo puede aplastar a sus oponentes. Debilidades: *Es del tamaño y la resistencia de un gato. *Su falta de pelo lo hace débil al frío. *Su debilidad son los FriskyBits de Pescado. *Al parecer, los germenes de las enfermedades "terrícolas" son venenosos para su especie. *Detesta el agua. *Tiene que dejarse llevar por Millie cuando esta con ella. *Le tiene miedo a los perros. *Odia el silbato de perros. *Si algo le pasara a Millie por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría. *Si come comida grasosa engordara bastante rápido. *Cuanto más engorda es más débil, lento, pesado y grande (por lo que lo convierte en un blanco fácil). *Tiene cosquillas en ciertos puntos. *Siente gran afecto hacia Millie. *Los dolores de oído son muy dolorosos tanto para el como para su especie. *Cuando Millie grita se tiene que tapar los oídos o esconderse. Version Piloto thumbEn su primera aparicion en un corto de oh yeah cartoons llamado look what my sister is dragged el era mas oscuro rob queria revivir el corto como una serie con el mismo titulo pero el quiso cambiar a señor gato poniendolo mas color y cambiando su lengua amarilla por naranja al igual que los otros personajes. 'Curiosidades:' *Señor Gato y Coop han trabajado más veces juntos en la Segunda temporada que en la Primera Temporada. *Señor gato se ha disfrazado siete veces: **La primera de bebe. **La segunda de zombie. **La tercera de esquiador. **La cuarta de gnomo. **La quinta de chica ambientalista. **La sexta de sirvienta. **La septima de bote de basura *En el capítulo La gripe de Coop cuando Coop le estornuda y cae sobre el agua llena de germenes lo unico que se infecto fue su cola y al remojarla en el agua infectada de nuevo en esa agua volvió a la normalidad. *Salio segundo en el concurso del episodio "Lamentaras el show". *En la segunda temporada no será tan malo como lo fue en la primera. *En la segunda temporada tendrá nuevos enemigos. *En la segunda temporada su padre se da cuenta de que Señor gato ha estado haciendo otras cosas menos su misión por lo que en la segunda temporada tendrá que apresurarse a hacer su misión. *En un episodio de la segunda temporada el volvera a trabajar en equipo pero esta vez lo hara con Dennis para salvar a Coop, Millie y Burt cuando fueron secuestrados por hombres del area 102, creyendo que estos eran alienígenas. *El unico capitulo dondé Burt ve que Señor Gato hiso el desastre es en Encantador de Gatos. *En el episodio de la segunda temporada Kat to the future parte 1 se revela que si Millie nunca lo hubiera llevado a la casa el hubiera conquistado el mundo. *En el episodio Kat to the future parte 1 se revela que cuando recién llego a la Tierra tenía intenciones de conquistar el mundo. o tal ves edito la maquina. *Le tiene un odio a Coop sin ninguna razón. *Sus Garras son de metal (u alguna aliacion de hierro y calcio) *En un corto llamado Paquete Extra Especial se le ve que corre por el gato de Fibi ya que savemos que el Gato de Fibi esta enamorado de Señor Gato. *Su antepasado Tutangaton tambien era detenido por el antepasado de Coop y Tutangaton fallo la mision de dominar el mundo con su ejercito. Galería Kat xray.jpg|Como el es por dentro. KidvsKatgatos.png|Los de su especie alabándolo. 224px-Mr.kats Dad.jpg|Su Padre Kid-vs-kat-4.jpg|kid vs kat el videojuego. Dibujo1.jpg Kid-vs-kat let-the-games-begin 1.jpg Kid-vs-kat-promo.jpg Kid-vs-kat.jpg 1.jpg 215px-Heatray.png|rayo calorífico usado en la segunda temporada File-101842-1-1-300xXx80.jpg Gato.jpg Images.jpg KidVsKat-2.jpg Kid vs cat 4.jpg Kid vs cat 5.jpg Kid vs cat 7.jpg Kid vs cat 9.jpg Kids-kat.jpg Kidvskatlaseirenaimada.jpg Señor kat.jpg Steel fangs.png Zrtn 018n22e122b5 tn.jpg Kat_cat_02.png|Señor Gato|link=Señor Gato Señor Gato y Millie.jpg kid-vs-kat_nip-duck_1.jpg kid-vs-kat_nip-duck_2.jpg kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930457-1024-768.jpg KidVsKat-2.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg imagenes de kid vs kat1.jpg 20091105-131904.jpg 20090728-133234.jpg Señor Gato defendiendose.jpg ASA.jpg 00.jpg Señor Gato bailando.jpg Señor Gato gordo.jpg imagesCAGPIJAK.jpg images.jpg Srkat.jpg La celula de su sangre.png|La célula de su sangre Mr.kats_Family.jpg|El y su familia Mr_cheecks.png|El Señor mejillas (su peor enemigo) que aparecerá en la segunda temporada Santa Kat.PNG 602px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-11-2_(50).png|Señor Gato rascandose tras revolcarse en hiedra venenosa. 606px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-11-2_(49).png|Señor Gato en hiedra venenosa. 604px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-11-2_(25).png|Señor gato,lambiendose. 604px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-11-2_(39).png 606px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-11-2_(41).png 631px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-5-2_(124).png 612px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-13-1_(144).png 629px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-5-2_(110).png 634px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-8-1_(70).png 630px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-5-2_(118).png 629px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-5-2_(128).png 627px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-5-2_(106).png 546px-Señor gato trabajando.jpg 609px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-19-2_(55).png Steel_claws.PNG|Garras de acero de señor gato Streng.png|super fuerza de señor gato Qwwaaaaak_pwit..png|escupitajo acido de señor gato 505px-Kat_claw_melt_power.png|garras calorificas Any_shape-2.png|cambio de forma Boomboom.png|control del pulso cardiaco 448px-Kat_lasso_rigtige.png|cola extensible Heatray.png|rayo calorifico Kat_heat_vision.png|vision de calor KatUpsideDown.png|caminar por las paredes y techos Kat_smart.png|super inteligencia de señor gato 455px-KatStung.png|mutacion por la sangre de señor gato 505px-Claw_Blades.png|garras cuchillas giratorias 504px-Kat_glides.png|señor gato planeando X-ray_eyes-1.png|visión de Rayos-X 455px-100_1032.JPG 601px-Invulnerable.png|Resistencia y fuerza aumentadas cuando se enoja 608px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-14-1_(92).png Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Familia Burtonburguer Categoría:Extraterrestres Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Personajes inteligentes Categoría:Mascotas Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Animales peligrosos Categoría:Animales